1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging device control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices (such as a video camera, a digital still camera and the like) that can capture infrared light are known. When an imaging device that can capture infrared light is used for image capture, during daylight hours when the image capture environment is bright, an infrared cut filter is attached to a stage preceding a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and image capture is performed. On the other hand, during night hours when the image capture environment is dark, the infrared cut filter is removed from an optical path and image capture is performed. The infrared cut filter is removed or attached to perform image capture, so that the amount of incident light that enters the CCD image sensor is increased or decreased.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-120202 discloses a technology that switches between two image capture modes, namely, between a day mode in which the infrared cut filter is attached to perform image capture, and a night mode in which the infrared cut filter is removed to perform image capture.